User blog:TheGreatClockwyrm/Trench, the Grave Tyrant
Abilities= Trench , reducing any movement-imparing crowd control that affects him to of varying strengths. * are instead reduced to a for the duration. * , , , and are instead reduced to a for the duration. * and are instead reduced to a for the duration. |description2 = Trench may otherwise still be affected by other forms of crowd control, including , , , , , and any form of or as normal. |description3 = Upon taking fatal damage, Trench disassembles into a cluster of small gravestones that remain until he respawns. Enemies within the zone are by and have their }} reduced by . The gravestones exist as impassable terrain and will attempt to cluster around the nearest enemy upon Trench's death, although there are small gaps between each that permit movement. The radius of this miniature graveyard (and by extend, number of gravestones) increases with Trench's }}, capping at 400 radius upon reaching }}. |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |notes = * Placeholder. }} Trench sunders the earth in a broad path in the targeted direction, dealing enemies struck }}. A wall of gravestones is also created on either side of the path for 2 seconds, acting as impassable terrain for the duration. |leveling = }} |description2 = After this duration has expired, the graves topple back onto the path, dealing enemies still within additional }} and them for a duration. |leveling2 = % maximum health}} % bonus armor)}}|Total Damage| % maximum health)}} % bonus armor)}}}} }} |target range = 650 |width = 175 |cooldown = |targeting = Direction |damagetype = }} |affects = Enemies |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |projectile = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} Trench inhales in a broad cone in front of him, enemies that are facing him a short distance. Enemies facing away from him are by 50% decaying over 2 seconds instead. For every enemy struck, Trench inhales a portion of their essence, himself, reduced to 33% effectiveness against and . He may then recast this ability within 4 seconds. |leveling = |Healing Against Minions| % AP)}} % maximum health)}}}} |description2 = Trench exhales dark energies in the same cone, enemies struck and dealing them }}, increased per enemy struck by the first cast of this ability, which is reduced to % effectiveness from and . |leveling2 = |Damage From Minions|6.7 / 10 / 13.3 / 16.7 / 30 % AP)}} % maximum health)}}}} |effect radius = 600 |angle = 90 |cooldown = |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies, Self |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} Trench permanently gains bonus armor}}}} and bonus magic resistance}}}} every time he kills an enemy unit, increased to 1 for large and and 3 for , up to a maximum of 100 bonus resistances. |description2 = Trench gains a base amount of damage reduction for 3 seconds, plus 0.2 seconds per 10 bonus resistances gained from this ability's passive, capping at 5 second total duration. Every 2 bonus resistances Trench gains from this ability's passive increases this damage reduction by an amount as well. |leveling2 = %|Bonus Damage Reduction| %|Total Potential Damage Reduction| %}} |description3 = When this effect expires, Trench emits a pulse of dread that and nearby enemies for 3 seconds equal to a base amount. Every 2 bonus resistances Trench gains from this ability's passive increases the disable by an amount as well. |leveling3 = %|Bonus Slow| %|Maximum Potential Slow| %}} |effect radius = 200 |cooldown = |targeting = Self |affects = Enemies, Self |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} Trench disassembles and rears up over 1 second before slamming down in a broad line, enemies caught beneath him and rendering both them and himself for 2 seconds. |description2 = Enemies that are are inflicted with and take }} upon being struck and for every second afterwards. Trench for 50% of the damage this ability deals to enemy . |leveling2 = % maximum health}}|Total Damage| % maximum health}}}} |description3 = Upon this effect expiring, Trench reforms at the location of the target enemy . If no enemy were struck, then he will reform at his casting location instead. |target range = 700 (+ 10 per ) |cooldown = |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies, Self |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} |-|Strategy= |-|Background= |-|Quotes= |-|Development= * Art by Adam Paquette for the Magic the Gathering card Soul of Innistrad. |-|Trivia= Category:Custom champions